


Bruises

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: High School AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bruises, Feels, Gen, suggestions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason first sees them when Tim is at his locker before lessons start for the day. They are just peeking out of one of his too big hoodie sleeves. </p>
<p>Bruises. </p>
<p>Bruises that were a sickening mix of purple and green. Some looked more recent than others, they almost looked like something that someone would get during a fight, But not Tim. No, Tim doesn’t fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernova95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/gifts).



\---

Jason first sees them when Tim is at his locker before lessons start for the day. They are just peeking out of one of his too big hoodie sleeves. 

Bruises. 

Bruises that were a sickening mix of purple and green. Some looked more recent than others, they almost looked like something that someone would get during a fight, But not Tim. No, Tim doesn’t fight. Sure, Jason has seen a couple of people pushing him in to lockers. Hell, he’s pushed Tim in to lockers himself. But these bruises make Jason double check that he’s seeing what he’s seeing. 

And, yeah, there they are.

Bruises.

Jason unconsciously rubs at his wrist, bruises like that hurt. He’s been in enough fight in the past to know for him self how much it would hurt. But that’s him. Jason  
Todd, badass and ‘problem student’. Not Tim Drake, science nerd and new kid.

His second reaction is a frown. It’s the type of frown that keeps the teachers from calling on him in class and stops the other kids in the class from speaking to him. 

Thoughts and theory’s swirl around his mind, one above all others. 

Who’s beating up the new kid?

Even though Tim had been going to Lower Gotham, he was still the new kid. Not many people made the voluntary move to the school, and those that did, often didn’t have any other options. Tim was hurting. Someone was hurting Tim. 

Jason was surprised at how angry knowing that made him feel. To know that there was someone hurting Tim. 

Walking around Tim and brushing his shoulder with Tim, the older boy noticed how Tim tensed and looked at Jason out of the corner of his eye. Looking down at Tim,  
Jason muttered a small apology and kept walking. He could feel eyed burning in to the back of his head. 

They had been talking more lately. After seeing how many classes they had together Tim was relaxing more around Jason and Jason was turning up to more of his lessons. Well, those with Tim in sure. Bruce had bee happy about Jason going to class more often and Alfred had given him an approving look. But Dick was still disappointed that he wasn’t in all of his classes. 

It was better, but maybe not enough.

Jason walked in to class and slumped down in his usual seat, before turning and waiting for Tim to walk in. 

It looked like they would be sitting next to each other again. Jason doesn’t know how that makes Tim feel, but for him its one of the new ups of his day.

\---


End file.
